


Left

by Keeper42



Series: Secrets Revealed [2]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Cache, F/M, Gen, Not Romance, Secrets Revealed, Sequel, i don’t know what i’m doing, keepers, left - Freeform, lost cities, this is cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeper42/pseuds/Keeper42
Summary: *Sequel to Cache*This is the end.Sophie’s captured.The Neverseen have taken over.Fitz is helpless.Keefe is depressed.Vanna is dying.But they’re the Keepers of the Lost Cities, and they’ll keep fighting.  Forever.  Till the end.





	Left

No, I’m not done with Keepers of the Lost Cities yet.

I’d suggest reading my first fic, Cache first.  It’s all one story, Cache and Left.  Possibly a sequel after that.  Just like always, check out this fic on Wattpad (when it actually comes out).  See you soon!

 

Keeper42


End file.
